yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/123
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَكَذَلِكَ جَعَلْنَا فِي كُلِّ قَرْيَةٍ أَكَابِرَ مُجَرِمِيهَا لِيَمْكُرُواْ فِيهَا وَمَا يَمْكُرُونَ إِلاَّ بِأَنفُسِهِمْ وَمَا يَشْعُرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kezâlike cealnâ fî kulli karyetin ekâbire mucrimîhâ li yemkurû fîhâ, ve mâ yemkurûne illâ bi enfusihim ve mâ yeş’urûn(yeş’urûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kezâlike : ve işte böylece 2. cealnâ : kıldık, yaptık 3. fî kulli karyetin : her kasabada, şehirde 4. ekâbire : önde gelenler, liderler 5. mucrimî-hâ : onun günahkârları 6. li yemkurû : hile yapsınlar diye (yapmaları için) 7. fî hâ : orada 8. ve mâ yemkurûne : ve hile yapamazlar, aldatamazlar 9. illâ : ancak, ...'den başka 10. bi enfusi-him : kendilerini 11. ve mâ yeş'urûne : ve bunun şuuruna varmazlar, farkında değiller Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve böylece her şehirde, hîleler, düzenler kursunlar diye o şehrin günahkârlarını büyülttük, yücelttik, onlar ancak kendilerine karşı hîlekârlıkta bulunurlar ama bilmezler. Ali Bulaç Meali Böylece biz, her ülkenin önde gelenlerini -orada hileli düzenler kursunlar diye- oranın suçlu günahkarları kıldık. Oysa onlar, hileli düzeni ancak kendilerine kurarlar da bunun şuuruna varmazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali Bu şekilde her kentin suçlularını orada hile yapsınlar diye ileri gelen kimseler kıldık. Onlar gerçekte ancak kendilerine hile yapmaktadırlar ama bunun bilincinde değiller. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Bunun gibi, her kasabanın bir takım ileri gelenlerini orada hile yapan suçlular kıldık. Oysa yalnız kendilerine hile yaparlar da farkına varmazlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İşte böyle, her memlekette günahkârları oranın ileri gelenleri kıldık ki oralarda hilekârlık etsinler. Hâlbuki onlar hilekârlığı ancak kendilerine yaparlar. Ama farkında olmuyorlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Böylece biz, her kasabada, oralarda bozgunculuk yapmaları için, günahkârlarını liderler yaptık. Onlar yalnız kendilerini aldatırlar, ama farkında olmazlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Her ülkenin önde gelen suçlularına, orada hile ve entrika yapmaları için izin verdik. Aslında kendilerinden başkasını kandırmıyorlar. Ama farkında değiller. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Böylece her şehirde o şehrin günahkarlarının büyüklerini, orada hilekarlık yapsınlar diye, işbaşında bulundurmaktayız. Oysa onlar, hilekarlığı başkalarına değil, kendilerine yapıyorlar da farkına varamıyorlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Böyle her karyede de mücrimlerinin büyüklerini mevki'de bulundurmaktayızdır ki orada mekir yapsınlar, halbuki bunlar, mekri başkasına değil kendilerine yapıyorlar da farkına varmıyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve böylece her bir beldede günahkârlarını büyükler kıldık ki, orada hilede bulunsunlar. Halbuki, onlar hilekarlık yapmazlar, ancak kendilerine yapmış olurlar da farkına varamazlar. Muhammed Esed Ve işte böylece her ülkenin önde gelenlerini, hile ve entrika peşinde koşan suçlular durumuna sokarız: ama çevirdikleri entrikalar yalnız kendi aleyhlerine olur; ve onu da anlamazlar. Suat Yıldırım Mekke’de olduğu gibi her şehirde de ileri gelen mücrimleri, yüksek mevkilerde bulundururuz ki oralarda hîleler çevirsinler. Onlar böyle yapmakla kendilerini aldatırlar da farkında olmazlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Böylece her kentin büyüklerini, oranın suçluları yaptık ki, orada tuzak kursunlar (her kentin ileri gelenlerine, tuzak kurmaları için fırsat verdik). Onlar kendilerinden başkasına tuzak kurmuyorlar, ama farkında değiller. Şaban Piriş Meali Keza her memleketin suçlularını, orada hile düzmeleri için iş başına getirdik. Oysa yalnız kendilerine hile yaparlar da farkında olmazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Mekke'de olduğu gibi, her beldede Biz oranın mücrimlerini, tuzaklarını kurmalarına fırsat vermek için, büyük mevkilere getirdik. Aslında onlar kendilerine tuzak kuruyorlar da farkına varmıyorlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Biz bu şekide her kentte/her medeniyette kodamanları, o kent ve medeniyetin suçluları yaptık ki, orada oyunlar tezgâhlayıp tuzaklar kursunlar. Aslında onlar öz benliklerinden başkasına oyun oynamıyorlar ama farkında değillir. Yusuf Ali (English) Thus have We placed leaders in every town, its wicked men, to plot (and burrow) therein: but they only plot against their own souls, and they perceive it not. M. Pickthall (English) And thus have We made in every city great ones of its wicked ones, that they should plot therein. They do but plot against themselves, though they perceive not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve işte böylece her ülkenin önde gelenlerini, hile ve entrika peşinde koşan suçlular durumuna sokarız: (109) ama çevirdikleri entrikalar yalnız kendi aleyhlerine olur; ve onu da anlamazlar. 109 - Önemli kimseler olduklarına inanmaları onları az veya çok eleştiriye kapalı hale getirdiğinden, "önde gelenler", kural olarak, kendi davranışlarının ahlakî yönlerini sorgulamakta diğer insanlardan daha az istekli olurlar; ve bunun sonucu olarak kendilerini daima haklı görmeleri, onları çoğu zaman büyük hatalar yapmaya sevk eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 123. Ve böylece herbir beldede günahkârlarını büyükler kıldık ki, orada hilede bulunsunlar. Halbuki, onlar hilekârlık yapmazlar, ancak kendilerine yapmış olurlar da farkına varamazlar. 123. Bu mübarek âyetler, bir takım günahkârların hikmet gereği mevki sahibi olup insanları saptırmaya çalıştıklarını ve bunların bu kötü hareketlerini bilmeyerek kendi aleyhlerinde yapmış olduklarını bildirmektedir. Ve böyle inkarcı kimselerin kendilerine de peygamberlik rütbesi verilmedikçe Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğini kabul etmeyeceklerini bir haset ve kıskançlık sebebiyle öne sürdüklerini ve bunların kötü akıbetini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve böylece) Mekke'deki Kureyş reislerin! Mekke ahalisinin başkanlığında bulundurmuş olduğumuz gibi diğer (herbir beldede) bulunan (günahkârlarını) da, görünürde büyük mevkilere, servetlere sahip olanlarını da hikmet gereği o beldelerde (büyükler kıldık ki, orada hilede bulunsunlar.) kendi mevkilerine güvenerek halkı saptırmaya çalışsınlar. Yüce Peygamberlere tâbi olmaktan halkı men'etmeye uğraşıp dursunlar. Bunların böyle bir mevkide bulunup halkı saptırmaya çalışmalarına meydan verilmesi, onların hakkında bir imtihandır, onların daha fazla azap görmelerine bir sebep teşkil etmektedir. Onların bu saptırmaları aklı başında olan zatlara tesir etmeyecektir, o zatlar yine imân şerefine kavuşmuş bulunacaklardır. (Halbuki, onlar) O kavimleri arasında görünürde büyük olanlar, öyle başkalarını hidayetten mahrum bırakmak için (hile yapmazlar) onların hileleri tesirsiz kalır. Onlar (ancak kendilerine) hile (yapmış olurlar da) bilmeksizin kendilerini küfr ve taşkınlığa düşürmüş, azaba hedef kılmış bulunurlar da bunun (farkına varamazlar) ebedî zarara uğrar giderler. İşte insanların dindarlığına, faziletine mâni olmaya çalışan şeytan yaratılışlı kimselerin âkibetleri böyle hüsrandan başka birşey değildir. § Bu âyeti kerime, Rasûlü Ekrem hakkında bir teselli içermektedir. Çünkü Kureyş büyükleri, Rasûlü Ekrem'e insanların imân etmemeleri için Mekke yolu üzerinde dört şahıs bulunduruyorlardı. Bunlar Hz. Peygamber hakkında: "O kâhindir, sihirbazdır, yalancıdır, ona uymayınız." deyip duruyorlardı. Bunların aldatmalarına rağmen müslümanların sayısı gündengüne artıyordu, düşmanlar ise zarar ve ziyana uğruyorlardı. Onların böyle hileci bir harekete sevkedilmeleri, kendi haklarında Allah'ın kahrının ortaya çıkmasına bir sebep teşkil ediyordu. Ve onların yapacakları hilelerin tesirsiz kalacağını kendilerine göstererek onları bu sebeble de aşağılık ve zelil bir halde bırakmak hikmetine dayalı bulunuyordu.